


Netflix and Chill

by ithinkimightstay



Series: #malecweek201707 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, I Had No Idea What I Was Doing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Malec, Malec Week 2017, isabelle and veronica have so much in common, or working, shadowdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkimightstay/pseuds/ithinkimightstay
Summary: The Twilight Drive-In, where I work; my home away from home. A piece of town history is closing for good, just when we needed a place to escape to the most. With the Inquisitor knocking on every door, and neighbor suspecting neighbor, every day that passes is becoming more like Salem during the witch trials.-Simon LewisShadowdale[ficlet] Alec catches the eye of trouble.Prompt: Cross-over (any fandom)Written for Day 2 of Malecweek2017 hosted by umkasandiary @tumblr(since there's no Shadowhunters episode this week)





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> *in an internal debate whether Rebel without a Cause should be remade so that teens would know what it is, but grimaces at the thought of people ruining a classic"

He thought this was a bad idea.

 

No, he _knew_ that this was a bad idea and thinking that way always made him feel saltier than always. He wanted to stay at home and watch a movie there instead. Whoever thought of a movie at a drive-in theater obviously never experienced HBO or Netflix where he could watch movies on demand. Plus, it was cold tonight and he really didn't want to be here, he thought as he wrapped the blanket around himself tighter.

 

"You're tearing me apart!" shouts Jim Stark.

 

Sounds of laughter boomed across the night, ruining everyone's movie experience.

 

"South side trash" he mutters. "They've been doing it since the start of the movie."

 

If only he could watch this in the confines of his bedroom, he wouldn't have to deal with this type of things. But Izzy wanted to be here for Simon and he was never one to leave his sister all alone. He looks behind him and shushes the gang, only to be ignored.

 

But there was one man there who did not give him the evil eye and tried to make eye contact with him. He was attracted by the way his eyes shone in the dark. Almost giving him the illusion that they glowed. Alec scoffs. There was no way that eyes **_glowed_**.

 

"Hey!" Isabelle stands up, unable to take shit from anyone while Alec scrambles to pull his sister down. Futile, since he knows that nothing ever gets in Isabelle's way. "Do you know what happens to a snake when a Louis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you'll find out!"

 

People honk their cars and cheer from the sides for support. Izzy takes a small curtsy and sits back down.

 

"I hate it when people ruin my movie going experience, don't you?"

 

Alec sighs and tries to get more popcorn. Seeing it was near empty, he climbs out of the truck and says he'll be right back.

 

As he waits his turn, he sees a couple making out in the car.

 

"Can I get a refill?... And a soda, and some gummy worms?"

 

He looks behind him and sees the couple still at it.

 

"And a hotdog?" he adds. "Oh, who am I trying to impress.."

 

The guy at the concessionaire stand apologizes for running out of dogs and Alec just slaps his money on the counter, grabbing his stuff.

 

He collides face first into someone, sending popcorn flying everywhere and almost spilling the soda into his shirt. He stares back at a pair of golden eyes. The same pair of eyes that he wanted to see. Except it looked like he didn't want to see Alec.

 

"Not so tough without your beard, huh?!"

 

He grabs Alec by the arm and pulls him into a dark, deserted alley.

 

"Look if you want my money…" Alec starts, ready to pull out his wallet.

 

"Shut up."

 

He shoves Alec up the chained fence, the metal rattling behind them and crashes his lips against his, taking a dive right in. Alec had never been kissed like this before, never been kissed in fact but slowly, he finally gets it. Finally understands why people are so gung-ho over this love thing.

 

It was so intense. Alec could feel his tongue being swirled into a mix of ecstasy and tension. He cups the other man's neck and angles himself lower, melting into the kiss.

 

Alec feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Izzy has the best timing.

 

"Look, I…" breathes Alec, pulling away with much, much regret. "have to go."

 

Alec takes one look at him and he smiles, taking Magnus's lips into his this time, sucking the lower one as their combined flavor tantalizes his senses. He feels another ring through their leather jackets and he gives a huff.

 

"Give me your phone."

 

Magnus pulls his phone out of his sparkly jacket and hands it to Alec.

 

"My number." breathes Alec, pressing his digits into the phone "Use it!"

 

Magnus smiles as he looks into his new contact. But his smile soon fades.

 

"Lightwood? As in Inquisitor Lightwood?"

 

Alec nods and tries to rearrange his hair.

 

"Is that a problem?"

 

"Is this…" Magnus shows him his demon mark. "going to be a problem?"

 

Alec hesitates for the slightest of moments. God, he needed to see this man again. But his dad would freak about if he knew about it. He licks his swollen lips and makes a decision.

 

"I won't tell if you won't."

 

Magnus's mouth curls into a grin and he kisses Alec fervently again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this crossover or not? Comment in the comment box below!
> 
> Kudos are ❤.


End file.
